El trazo de una estrella
by Angie Jb
Summary: Este songfic / minific se parece a una película de Sandra Bullok. Decidí empezar por ahí, porque me hicieron esa observación y me declaro inocente. Yo no he visto la película. Supongo que sigue pasando lo que ya sabemos: Ya todo está escrito, solo hay diferentes formas de contarlo. :) Esta historia va dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias alternativas" y habla de Flammy.


**El trazo de una estrella**  
Angie Jb / Angie Velarde  
Guerra Florida 2019  
Abril  
CAHA

Songfic  
Amores imposibles  
Ismael Serrano

"…Miran al cielo y piden un deseo…"

* * *

**Prefacio**  
Tras de mí, el eco de mis pasos pasea por los pasillos eternos de este hospital. Termino mi rondín pasando la media noche, redacto brevemente las últimas notas en los registros del día que recién terminó y finalmente, me siento en la quietud de la madrugada. Da lo mismo si cierro los ojos o si me quedo mirando fijamente un punto indeterminado de la habitación. Yo no estoy más ahí. Estoy contigo… y por añadidura, estoy contenta. Así que sonrío. Decía mi abuela: "el que se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda"… algo así.

Un día, simplemente dejé que la cordura se fuera de paseo, y se lo tomó tan en serio que ya casi no la veo. En ocasiones solamente, para sonreírnos con complicidad. Justo como me pasa contigo o con tu recuerdo que es lo mismo. Sonrío y cuando me devuelves esa sonrisa tuya tan deliciosa, me encanta saber que solo tú y yo podemos descifrar todo lo que significa.

Y claro, es obvio que se burlan de mí. Incluso sé que empiezan a circular rumores dudando sobre mi salud mental, después de una vida dedicada a la enfermería en el frente. La primera guerra fue atroz, la segunda ha sido la pesadilla acrecentada. Como sea, todavía mis soliloquios con tu recuerdo no han sido tan graves como para que ningún doctor se atreva a afirmar categóricamente que debo estar internada en un psiquiátrico. Solo soy yo y mis excentricidades, dicen.

Murmuran cuánto he cambiado. Que mi aspecto es diferente. Que luzco más natural. Que debe ser el nuevo tono de ese maquillaje que me enviaron de América, que me favorece más (mito), o que más bien es ese nuevo toque carmesí en los labios (cierto, ocasionalmente) o ese otro poco de rímel en las pestañas (nuevamente, culpable, cuando se puede). Cuchichean de muchas cosas que no entienden, y supongo que más que nada se debe a ese cierto alivio de saber que aún las personas que "solemos tener más autocontrol" (fama que me precede), también tienen sus debilidades. Y todo por mi sonrisa espontánea que surge sin pedir permiso ni perdón.

A veces, siento unas ganas casi irrefrenables de decirles directamente: "Si, estoy contenta ¿algún problema?", pero, ¿qué caso tendría?

Incluso es complejo explicarme a mí misma, como he cambiado gracias a este sentimiento que sigue floreciendo en mí, y que se nota irremediablemente en esa mi sonrisa. Pasa que soy es una persona congruente con lo que siento. Ahora, me siento otra, y me siento muy bien ¿Cómo avergonzarme de ser yo misma? En realidad soy más adaptable de lo que imaginaba. Atan cabos, imaginan historias, sacan conclusiones y dictan sentencias sobre lo que creen que me ha cambiado. Me miran con cierto dejo de incredulidad y asombro, porque a diferencia de esa que solía ser, camino sonriendo porque sí, y me permito soñar despierta y porque me importa un carajo quién me pueda ver. Esa soy yo ahora.

Flammy, una ilusa enamorada de una quimera.

Eso claro está no lo saben. Solo la sabemos mi quimera y yo. Y pensándolo bien, creo que ni siquiera mi quimera está consciente de todo lo que significa para mí. Lo enamorado, lo feliz se me nota ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Pasa que a veces transpiras estar enamorado y punto.

En aquellos días de no hace tanto tiempo, no fue así de fácil aceptarlo para mí… padecí bastante por ti inolvidable quimera, repasando una y otra vez tus motivos y los míos, las razones, los errores, las posibilidades y los sueños cumplidos y por cumplir, y todo lo que fue un oasis en medio de este caos que ha sido mi vida desde bastante tiempo antes de que esta guerra interminable nos marcara a todos. No le echaré la culpa a la guerra. Yo traía mi propia guerra a cuestas, mi enorme soledad.

Así que bendito sufrimiento, bendita angustia, bendito tú quimera de mi alma. ¡Cuánto lloré extrañándote, cuántas veces grité tu nombre al vacío cuando nadie me podía escuchar!... cuánto me sorprendía poder estar tan triste y al mismo tiempo, tan contenta o satisfecha o aliviada de lo que hice (de lo que haría otra vez sin dudar) y de lo que soy… Aún es complicado, sobre todo cuando me atrevo a preguntarme sin tapujos qué siento en el alma por ti. Entonces no puedo evitar llorar por lo menos un poco quimera, por lo que no fue a fin de cuentas. Todavía te siento tanto, en todo mi ser. Esa pregunta no me la puedo hacer sin quebrarme, todavía no. No sé si un día lo pueda hacer sin más. Espero que no.

Con todo, hoy lo celebro… definitivamente celebro tu existencia, celebro la mía y habernos encontrado en esta vida.

Ha pasado un siglo desde que el paciente de la habitación 119 revolucionó mi mundo. Y ya nada ha sido igual…

"…Miran al cielo y piden un deseo:  
Contigo, la noche más bella…"

* * *

**La primera vez.**

Febrero empezó rápidamente ese año. Recién me integraba al personal de enfermería del hospital Dover, casi al pie de la costa de Inglaterra en el Estrecho de Dover, precisamente. A lo lejos, muy frecuentemente se podía ver el humo ocre que provenía de la Francia doliente. A veces, el humo y el olor a muerte provenían desde tierra adentro, del corazón de Inglaterra misma. La pobre Europa por todos sus flancos gemía y lloraba a sus hijos.

Apenas hacía una semana yo estaba asignada en aquel otro paupérrimo remedo de hospital casi al pie de París. Hablando con justicia el hospital de Dover era como un palacio comparado con aquella inmensa sala de emergencia que era el hospital completo de París. La guerra siempre es una masacre atroz, pero cada día pareciera peor que el anterior. No deberíamos acostumbrarnos a eso. Así, pocos podíamos resistir estoicos más de un año en esos puestos de emergencia, y casi nadie llegaba al segundo año. El nivel de estrés era tal, que el personal debía ser cambiado casi cada dos meses o antes. Yo me había librado de ese peregrinar de la rotación de personal por dos años, quizás confiando demasiado en mi fortaleza, quizás en un intento iluso por no vivir tanto dolor, pero incluso yo admití que estaba cansada y demasiado afligida para continuar en esas condiciones, así que cuando la última notificación de transferencia me llegó, ya no chisté y obedecí sin preguntar nada más. Solo quedaba una pregunta en el aire y dependía de mí: yo podía regresar a América puesto que se consideraba que había cubierto mi trabajo en el frente, o pudiera tomar una última parada en el hospital de Dover antes de volver a casa. Guardé mis escasas pertenencias y seguí mi camino a Inglaterra. Mi casa en América sonaba más lejana que nunca, más ajena, más desolada que nunca. Todavía no, me decía. Todavía no quiero volver.

Al llegar a Dover, yo tenía intacta mi coraza y sin ninguna modestia creía firmemente en esa capacidad tan mía de ser dueña del terreno que piso. No me amedrentaba por cualquier cosa, o eso parecía. Ahora sé que por dentro temblaba de miedo, precisamente a permitirme sentir miedo. Así que como solía hacerlo hasta ese momento, me aferré a mis conocimientos y mi profesión y seguí adelante sin titubear.

¿Miedo? Si, miedo. Suena más extraño precisamente viniendo de mí. La verdad es que tengo tantos miedos metidos en el alma que a veces, creo que funciono por inercia. Pero una cosa era sentirlos y otra muy diferente darme el lujo de demostrarlos. No tenía tiempo para perderme en el miedo, y además no tenía opción porque mi fortaleza, mi autocontrol me mantenía en pie, orgullosa de ser quién soy. Yo aprendí a enmascarar mis miedos y lo hacía muy bien. Era casi invisible. Eso creí por lo menos mucho tiempo.

Era febrero, decía yo. Y recuerdo cada detalle con claridad en ese primer día en Dover, en el que sabía que definitivamente saldría adelante, simple y sencillamente porque así tenía que ser.

Respiré profundo y entonces con los registros de mis pacientes en mano, empecé uno de los rondines más complicados de mi vida… yo no tenía idea cuánto.

_Habitación 119.  
Paciente: "Sin identificar". La identidad no está corroborada. Se presume que pertenecía a la resistencia francesa. No ha hablado desde que llegó. Se evalúa condición psiquiátrica.  
Edad: Alrededor de 20 años  
Diagnóstico: Tendones de su mano izquierda en recuperación. Ataque con granada. Frente de batalla.  
Condición: Regular, estable. Se prevé convalecencia larga como terapia para recuperar movimiento.  
Familia de contacto: Desconocida._

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Nada en particular, me dije en aquel momento. Delgado, cabello rebelde, barba escasa solo en el mentón, mirada esquiva y demasiado seria para alguien de tu edad. Corrijo, demasiado seria si no estuviéramos metidos en esta guerra de pesadilla. Alto, más alto que yo ciertamente, lo podía adivinar fácilmente incluso viéndote recostado en tu camastro, entre la media docena de camastros donde otros jóvenes como tú dormitaban con un rictus de dolor en el rostro. Lo primero que pensé es que es que si bien tenías la estatura y el porte de un hombre, tu expresión era la de un niño. Tan joven e indefenso. Te miré brevemente con ese gesto apenas amable que ya tenía bastante ensayado y me dispuse a revisar tu condición.

No es que yo quisiera hacerlo, en serio. Lo prometo. Pero en un momento ocurrió: levante mi mirada desde mis notas, y me encontré con tu mirada fija, detenida descaradamente sobre mis labios. ¡Y sonreí! Otras enfermeras iban y venían atendiendo a los otros soldados heridos y tú, veías mis labios con una concentración que rallaba en la impertinencia. En una irrazonable y sumamente atractiva insolencia. Sin mediar una sola palabra, suspiraste como si te costara trabajo respirar y luego te mordiste tu propio labio, sin dejar de mirar mi rostro carmesí.

¿Y qué hice?

En lugar de levantar mi mentón con dignidad y marcharme de tu habitación, por un segundo eterno sonreí como una estúpida ¡yo, precisamente, yo me sonreí contigo, niño fastidioso! Casi de inmediato me contuve un poco azorada. Sorprendida de mi misma. Te miré e intenté articular una palabra pero no pude. Tan solo repetí tu gesto y también mordí mi labio inferior. ¡Eso iba de mal en peor! Había algo en tu osadía, en tu natural desparpajo y falta de educación que me enganchó desde el primer momento. Algo, que me atrajo de inmediato sin excusa. Algo que no entendía bien pese a haber vivido tanto tiempo en aquellos días de muerte y desolación: comprendí de súbito "el aquí y el ahora", y la firme convicción de que no hay tiempo que perder.

Hice acopio de mi mejor esfuerzo para mirarte con frialdad tras mis espejuelos, mientras intentaba dilucidar qué estabas pensando al tratarme así. Quizás intentabas burlarte de mí. Quizás me habías confundido con alguna de las enfermeras más jóvenes, e impresionables, las de tu edad. Quizás pensabas o imaginabas que yo sería una ingenua a grado superlativo. Quizás simplemente tuviste la virtud de verme, es decir, de atreverte a verme como nadie me ha visto antes.

En medio de mis cavilaciones, volviste a sonreír de una forma que me desarmó y derrumbó mis defensas en un instante. Miré a mí alrededor. Ya todo mundo debía estar atento a nuestro escarceo de sonrisas y miradas, pero no. Nadie nos ponía atención. Estábamos como sumidos en un anonimato providencial. Una especie de niebla en la que solo estábamos tu yo. Entonces, no solo te bebiste a la distancia mis labios, en un beso que no ocurrió pero que sentí intensamente, sino que recorriste mi cuerpo con toda la calma del mundo, como si pudieras ver a través del grueso algodón de mi uniforme de enfermera.

No habíamos cruzado una palabra todavía, y me sacudiste entera. Quizás verdaderamente sentías que no tenías nada que perder con iniciar ese juego silencioso de seducción, con una perfecta desconocida que además te doblaba la edad. Incluso pensé que realmente lo que tenías era un aburrimiento supremo y que mortificarme, era tu elección para pasar tu convalecencia en el hospital. O quizás, eres muy listo quimera y sabías como yo lo sé ahora, que cuando la vida te sacude, debes contener el aire y observar lo que te quiere mostrar.

Como sea, en esos momentos yo no lo entendía. Recuerdo que luego del escarceo de miradas penetrantes y lascivas intenté dejar en claro con mis gestos el rechazo a esa actitud tan altanera e insolente. No iba a hacer un escándalo ni nada parecido. No te iba a reportar a ningún superior ni nada parecido. No necesitaba de nadie más para defender mi integridad. Levanté mi ceja derecha casi sin darme cuenta, como para enfatizar lo poco que me importaba tu mirada insistente. Ese gesto frío siempre me había dado resultado. Y entonces, como si te hubiese motivada todavía más, lo volviste a hacer: sonreíste y yo como una estúpida, no solo sonreí de nueva cuenta, sino que humedecí mis labios después de pasar saliva, y volví a sonreír.

En un segundo, ya estaba yo afuera del pasillo, a todas luces huyendo como nunca imaginé que pudiera hacerlo. ¿Qué carajos me pasaba?

* * *

**La segunda, la tercera… las mil.**

Los días fueron transcurriendo, no sin expectación creciente. Lo puedo reconocer ahora, aunque en aquellos días veía a una perfecta desconocida ante el espejo.

Tu espléndida y disimulada sonrisa me seguía por la habitación, todo el tiempo en el que revisaba a los demás pacientes. Si estaba de espaldas a ti, sentía el calor de mirada sobre mis caderas y sobre mi cuello. Incluso parecía que tu mirada susurraba continuamente un murmullo al cual mi oído estaba totalmente adaptado y expectante. Me sentía espléndida no lo he de negar. Empecé a caminar más erguida, a verme con mayor atención al espejo. A encontrar mi propia sonrisa y dejarme llevar. Tú eras siempre el último a quién revisaba y hacía uso de toda mi concentración para no cometer errores al tomar tu presión, al escuchar tu corazón y tu respiración, al limpiar tus heridas que iban cicatrizando poco a poco. No me había sucedido antes, pero incluso, empecé a sentir una enorme tristeza al cambiar tus vendajes, porque sin quererlo ya me estaba transportando al momento trágico de tu dolor, a pensar en todo lo que debiste haber sufrido cuando te hiciste esa herida con la granada. Dónde habrías estado. Qué estarías pensando. Me abatía pensar en lo solo que debiste haber estado mientras recibías ayuda. A veces tú lo notabas, buscabas mi mirada y entonces con un solo gesto me tranquilizabas el alma. Estabas ahí, y estabas bien.

Cada noche ansiaba volver a verte, contra todo ese sentido común que siempre me había jactado de tener. Pude haber cambiado mis rondines en aquella ala del Hospital con Inés, la enfermera con quién compartía la atención del turno nocturno. Pero no lo hice. No hubiera podido hacerlo. No quería ni pensarlo. Esa puerta de pronto me atraía de forma irresistible incluso fuera de mi turno. Podía pasar de largo una vez o dos frente a ella, haciendo acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad para no abrir un poco y asomarme siquiera, por si acaso estabas despierto, por si acaso podía verme en tu mirada una vez más. Pero no podía pasar la prueba de una tercera pasada frente a tu puerta, y entonces la abría con mucho cuidado. A veces la cerraba sin atreverme a verte. A veces sí, y te encontraba dormido, y me detenía unos segundos para verte dormir.

Así de hambrienta estaba yo de tus miradas. No me atreví a aceptar lo que me estaba ocurriendo hasta mucho después.

Al principio intenté justificarme a mí misma ante la evidente necesidad de sentir tu mirada sobre mis caderas, sobre mis hombros, susurrando propuestas invisibles, tan solo sustentadas por tus miradas lascivas. Me tenía que probar – me repetía – que podía afrontar tu mirada casi adolescente, con madurez, profesionalismo y con la experiencia que los años me han dado. La realidad es que no solo me estaba acostumbrando peligrosamente a tu audacia, a tu acoso, a tu falta de respeto, sino que la esperaba cada día con más interés. Lo cierto es que cuando no te veía, soñaba contigo.

Cada vez eras más atrevido y sin embargo, no rompías tu silencio. Solo tu mirada liviana y tú y yo, y la media docena de pacientes itinerantes que iban y venían todos los días a recuperarse de alguna lesión de cuidado, aunque no de gravedad. No hacía diferencia. Así estuviera llena o medio vacía esa habitación donde estaba tu camastro parecía vacía. Solo estábamos los dos en mi imaginación y apuesto que te pasaba igual. Estoy segura que era así. Esa todopoderosa imaginación que se esmeraba en recrear casi de la nada, historias intensas. No era necesario aclarar en qué estábamos pensando. Era evidente, lo sé, lo sabías, lo era.

Luego paso aquello.

Aquella madrugada, el hospital estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Siguiendo mi itinerario llegué a tu cuarto. Solo quedaban dos enfermos más, ubicados en el otro extremo de la habitación. Por la mañana esperábamos el arribo de un convoy más de heridos y aquello sería nuevamente un tumultuoso desorden.

Entré, y se me vino el mundo encima porque al buscar tu mirada, me ignoraste como si "nada hubiera pasada entre los dos"… técnicamente así había sido, lo sé. Espiritualmente, había pasado todo por lo menos para mí, pensé en aquel momento de asombro. ¿Por qué no me veías? Recuerdo que desviaste tu mirada hacia el muro gris, a un costado de tu cama, y no me dirigiste ni una pequeña luz de tus ojos. Para mí, ese simple gesto fue desolador. No exagero. Me sentí morir sin tus ojos… Quizás, querías probar precisamente cuanto me tenías prendada de tu mirada. Mi mente entristecida empezó a elegir posibilidades y justificaciones para tu nuevo comportamiento, y todas y cada una de esas razones no hacían más que entristecerme más y más. Tenía ganas de llorar, y me sentí de lo más tonta del mundo. Y lo peor es que no me importó. Sin embargo, reuní fuerzas y aguanté. No derramé ni una lágrima pero mi rostro no podía cambiarlo por otro.

Suspiré tratando de controlar mi desilusión. Pensé marcharme incluso sin revisarte, pero no me podía ir así. Debía cambiar tus vendas, revisar tus heridas, escuchar tu respiración. Maldita sea. Empecé a preparar todo para ser lo más rápida y precisa posible. Estaba verdaderamente entristecida, tanto que temí haber dejado escapar un puchero o un suspiro revelador. Y entonces, yo que pensaba revisarte lo mínimo y lo más pronto posible, hice lo impensable. Increíblemente me vi a mí misma acercarme a tu oído más de lo que debería, y para rematar, me escuché preguntarte en un tono muy suave para que solo me escucharas tú, si todo estaba bien, si te sentías triste. Apenas contuve otras palabras: "¿estás molesto conmigo?"

No volteaste a verme ni un poco siquiera. Yo suspiré y sentí las lágrimas humedecer mis ojos tras los lentes. Me contuve. No iba a llorar, tenía que salvar algo de mi dignidad después de todo. Pensé súbitamente que esa locura finalmente había terminado, y entonces una lágrima que se liberó contra mi voluntad escapó hacia mi mejilla. Yo la sequé de inmediato. "Mejor así", pensé tratando de conformarme, aunque me sentía terriblemente afligida.

\- **Monsieur, revisaré sus signos vitales, le aplicaré un sedante para el dolor, y lo dejaré descansar** – dije finalmente en un tono neutral retirándome de tu cama

Guardaste silencio. Parecías una estatua abandonada, inerte. ¿Qué carajos te pasaba? Y entonces, cuando iba a tomar tu pulso, el mío empezó a acelerarse. Tu voz acarició mis oídos como nunca antes alguien había acariciado mi alma. Tu voz aun en un murmullo, era casi tan intensa como tu mirada…

\- **Madame **– dijiste en un susurro totalmente audible, aunque tu voz se quebraba por el dolor de la última operación – **me encantan tus ojos verdes…**  
\- **Guarde silencio por favor** – respondí con algo que pretendía ser dureza – **debo escuchar su corazón antes de aplicarle este sedante…**  
\- **¿Por qué no sonríes, Madame?** – insististe sin obedecer siquiera un poco mis instrucciones mientras sostenía la inyección frente a mis ojos revisando que la solución no tuviera burbujas - **¿Por qué tienes tus hermosos ojos verdes están tristes?**  
\- **Debe estar confundido Monsieur. Mis ojos son color café **– dije en un intento por guardar la compostura, pero tartamudeando e inevitablemente feliz, por cada una de las palabras que salían de tu boca, y porque nuevamente tenía tu atención.  
\- **No, no Madame. Tienes unas islas verdes en tus hermosos ojos cafés. Los he visto detenidamente aún en la distancia… Tengo buena vista Madame... A mí, no me puedes engañar.**

Me quedé callada, mientras revisaba tu mano con detenimiento para verificar la cicatrización. Entonces, levantaste tu mano sana y rozaste mi rostro con una lenta pereza. Yo me sonrojé y no me moví ni un milímetro. No tenía aliento. No sabía qué decir.

\- **Tu piel es suave, siempre lo supe… lo intuí todo el tiempo** – seguiste hablando con una voz queda pero grave de hombre y no de niño… – **no me canso de mirarte Madame… pero no me has dicho, ¿por qué tus ojos no sonríen?**  
\- **…Por qué no me mirabas…**\- ¿Acaso fui capaz de decir semejante estupidez? Me pregunté de pronto apretando los labios. Rápidamente corregí, aunque el mal ya estaba hecho– **Porque mis ojos no tienen razón para sonreír Monsieur…** – ¡Diantre! – **No se preocupe por mis ojos Monsieur, preocúpese por su salud. Descanse. Así pronto podrá regresar a casa** – dije al tiempo que alisaba tus sábanas y recogía mis notas para irme de tu cuarto antes de que mi armadura se terminara de cuartear. Entonces me paralicé recapacitando sobre mis últimas palabras. Ya estabas casi sano. Esa había sido tú última operación. Quizás pronto te irías del hospital, que no te vería más, que terminarías de curarte en casa… pero, ¿cuál casa? Todavía te tenía en mis registros como "desconocido"…  
\- **Eres hermosa Madame…** \- seguiste murmurando solo para mí – **no importa cuánto tiempo tenga para decírtelo, sé que no es suficiente y te lo repetiré cada vez que pueda… no permitas que nadie, ni siquiera tú, te diga lo contrario… deja que tus ojos sonrían,… para mí, eres hermosa así como eres, pero quiero verte sonreír… **\- dijiste medio sedado tras el peso del analgésico, y entonces terminaste con una frase que me cimbró – **…a mí me gustan las mujeres mayores, Madame… Tú eres mi chica… ¿lo sabes?... eres mi chica**  
\- **Ve a terapia… hay varias enfermeras jóvenes aquí, de tu edad… ¿por qué te quieres burlar de mí?… **– dije rápidamente en otro susurro, tuteándote por primera vez, en tanto resonaba eso de "mujeres mayores" en mi mente…  
\- **Madame…**. – continuaste súbitamente, poniéndote pálido y enderezándote con dificultad en tu cama

Yo puse mi oído sobre tu pecho, y entonces sin decir más con tu mano buena tomaste mi mejilla, me acercaste a tu rostro y me besaste en los labios, en un beso delicioso que duró como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo.

\- **¿Qué quieres de mí?** – espeté murmurando sin alejarme de tu beso, tan prendada estaba ya de ti - **¿De qué se trata este juego?**  
\- **Es eso precisamente Flammy, es un juego. Uno que podemos jugar ahora, tú y yo, lo mejor que podamos. Hoy, quizás mañana… no sé qué pasará mañana. Pero hoy sé lo que quiero, y ahora te quiero a ti… Y creo, que tú también me quieres a mí… Lo sé de cierto, lo sé… No me preguntes nada más por favor, solo déjame quererte… **– dijiste en algo muy parecido a un lamento – **hoy soy solo tuyo, y tú eres mi chica…** – y entonces, me besaste otra vez y yo también te besé, carajo ¡te besé!  
\- **Dime tu nombre** – te dije, en otro susurro – **por favor, dime tu nombre**  
\- **Ferman…** \- dijiste sonriendo y entonces sí, caíste absolutamente dormido.

Salí de esa habitación con el corazón atribulado con mil preguntas en mi mente, pero feliz. Tontamente feliz.

Debería estar avergonzada claro. Mi reputación, mi vocación, el trabajo por el que yo había estudiado tanto. Todo puesto sobre la mesa y apostado sin ver. Por un juego. Obviamente no esperaba una promesa de amor o planes a futuro. Nunca lo pensé. Tú eras demasiado joven. Yo era demasiado vieja. O quizás no, pero todo eso no importaba. Yo quería ser tu chica, ansiaba escuchar tu voz, dejarme acariciar por tus palabras. Así que yo me dije simplemente: sí. No podía rechazar sentir profundamente por primera vez. Y lo iba a hacer. Iba a sentir cada segundo con tal intensidad como si no fuera a existir el segundo siguiente.

Así, seguí soñando contigo dormida y despierta. Me llegue a preguntar, si había alguna diferencia entre una obsesión y el amor. Y es que entonces, caí en la cuenta de esa absoluta revelación: yo te amaba.

Te amé sin mediar más que una mirada y unas palabras. Algo me impelía hacia ti. Pasaba por tu camastro el doble de veces al día de las que requería tu rondín. Cuando estabas dormido mi corazón se alejaba pendiente de un delgado hilo, con la zozobra de no haberte visto sonreír. Mendigaba yo tus sonrisas, y lo volvería a hacer sin dudar. Solo bastaba que tú me vieras y me dirigieras otra de tus miradas que contenían tantos significados, o una de tus sonrisas magníficas y atrevidas para olvidar todas mis tristes y desoladas conjeturas, sobre tú salud mental y la mía… y entonces sin intentar siquiera detenerme, empecé a abrigar esperanzas sumamente ingenuas sobre un "algo" que "quizás" podría crecer entre tu yo, durante un espacio de tiempo, cuando nadie más nos viera. Quizás en otra vida…

Hasta ese día, en el que finalmente te dieron de alta, y te encontraron quienes ya te habían buscado por muchos hospitales. Y entonces partiste con tu madre y tu prometida, lejos de mí.

* * *

"Miran al cielo y piden un deseo:  
contigo la noche más bella.  
Amores imposibles que escriben en canciones el trazo de una estrella…"

**Epilogo**

A veces no lo niego, todavía me siento perdida sin ti.

Otras veces, sonrío al pensar en la bendita coincidencia de tu insistencia aciaga tras de mí. Me buscaste con valor y descaro. Tu edad quizás, tu justificación y mi excusa. Estuviste mucho tiempo convaleciendo en ese hospital. Te acercabas, rozabas mi brazo. Me hablabas bajito susurrando ideas cada vez más temerarias, sin importar las veces que yo te dejé con un palmo de narices, cuando intentaba evitar, minimizar o ignorar tus palabras… palabras que se fueron posando una a una en mi mente con contundencia. A las que ya no pude poner resistencia… palabras que se apoderaron de mi alma.

Llegaste y te posicionaste de mis pensamientos con el tacto y la suavidad de una nube. Ni siquiera noté cuanto esperaba ya ese murmullo de tus labios, cada día.

Primero pensé que mi ego reaccionaba. "Es tan solo presunción". Me esponjaba como pavo real pensando que ese joven buen mozo se había fijado en mí, a estas alturas de mi vida, cuando había pasado ya el tiempo "adecuado" para tener un pretendiente "oficial"… ¿cómo despreciar tus miradas fijas en mi cuerpo, en mis labios, en mis ojos? Mi vanidad surgió de quién sabe dónde y entonces, me di cuenta que ya te habías colado más allá. Justo donde no puedo sacarte. Ni quiero.

A veces me he sentido perdida insisto. Pienso en ti, en lo que no fue y lloro porque el tiempo ha pasado, tu recuperación finamente ocurrió y tu mundo vino a por ti. Así debía ser. Sería iluso pensar que vivías en una burbuja y además, sin amor. Tú tenías una vida hecha antes de irte al frente. Vida que por alguna extraña razón, preferiste ignorar mientras te concentraste en desnudarme a puro golpe de tus ojos. No sé si fue un breve lapsus de pérdida de memoria, y de súbito, decidiste que ya era momento de recordar que estabas por casarte, que tenías una prometida por ende y que la prisa en tu recuperación, era precisamente tu prisa por forjar una vida con alguien "adecuado" para ti.

Yo eso no lo objeto ni lo reclamo. ¿En qué papel quedaría yo si me atreviera a reclamarte por sacudirme de cuerpo completo?... por esperar por ti. No te lo niego, intenté prepararme para despedirme definitivamente de ti. Se acercaba el final, lo sabía, lo sentía y lo lloraba cuando nadie más me veía, no por vergüenza sino porque lo único que no me puedo permitir es dejar de sentirte. Si tendría que llorar por ti, lo lloraría con todas mis lágrimas. Si había de extrañarte, si habría de tocarte, si hubiera decidido ir por ti, buscarte, lo haría con toda mi alma. Cada segundo, cada roce y cada visión tuya me la bebí entera. Conservo decenas de imágenes de esos breves días en los que, como tú decías, ambos fuimos del otro: "eres mi chica, y yo soy tuyo" estoy bebiendo entera porque sé que debe bastarme para pasar el resto de mi vida sin tu presencia física.

Ocupaste toda mi mente por meses y meses. Me acostumbré a verte. A escuchar por lo menos una brevísima caricia de tu voz, mientras yo fingía seriedad, propiedad y quién sabe cuántas nimiedades que una dama debe sostener. Que una enfermera debe respetar. Fingí lo más que pude, pero sé que sabías mi creciente debilidad. Escuchaste temblar mis labios, y entendiste ¡Santo Cielo, sé que entendiste que en espíritu me había entregado a ti sin ninguna condición!

El tratamiento de recuperación después de tu herida en el frente, fue largo. Venturosamente lo fue, aunque este mal que lo asuma así, con tanta desfachatez y desvergüenza… A estas alturas y en mi cordura perdida, ya no me importa la desvergüenza. Si te amara tanto, se supone que debería pensar en que no sufrieras convaleciente en un hospital. Yo no quería que sufrieras, pero no deseaba dejar de verte o pensarte. Me encanta todavía pensar en ti. Ni siquiera intento dejar de hacerlo.

Aquellos días, tuve que rendirme a todo ello que juré no contemplaría. "Mi prioridad, es la medicina (me decía), lo demás es una bobería…". Poco a poco, fueron más los días en los que cedí en el silencio, sintiéndome tuya… inexplicable y neciamente tuya, enamorada como una niña de una mirada atenta, de un montón de frases oportunas, bellas, románticas, que hice mías aunque se hubiesen utilizado desde siempre en cada libro de poesía cara o barata, que haya existido.

Tu partida era lógica, predecible…. Lo "nuestro" fue un juego. Todo eso lo podía digerir finalmente. Pero algo se te escapó querido Ferman. Ese juego me salvó la vida.

Para cuando entendí, ya yo no pude fingir que no era circunstancial ver tu rostro en todo momento, en mis sueños, en mí día a día. Entendí que te recreaba frente a mí cuando no estabas. ¿Y mi profesionalismo? ¿Dónde estaba el carácter con el cual había crecido mi reputación en la escuela de enfermeras, o en el hospital? ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? Y por otra parte, ¿cómo no dejarme llevar? ¿Cómo no sentir esta revolución que se revela a todo sentido común? ¿Cómo no sentirte intensamente aun cuando no me hayas tocado más que levemente, alguna vez?... ¡cómo no ser tan fuerte, cómo puedo no arrepentirme de haberme enamorado de ti! ¿Cómo no amarte y levantar el rostro con orgullo porque lo puedo admitir sin temor? Porque lo acepto y lo saboreo cada minuto desde entonces. ME ENAMORÉ…

Mi imaginación libre de complejos y prejuicios, no cesa en recorrer tu espalda al solo cerrar los ojos, aun cuando supe que te habías marchado del hospital del brazo de tu prometida. ¿La recordaste todo el tiempo? ¿La habías bloqueado de tu memoria? ¿La amabas acaso? ¿Cuál fue el objeto de ese juego para ti?

Puedo seguir preguntándome eso y más pero no importa, en el fondo no importa. A mi mente no le importa nada. A mi corazón, menos. Cada parte de mi recuerda esos días en que tu mirada insistente caía sobre mi rostro y luego sobre mis labios, y mi derierre buscándome… Esa tú mirada que no me soltaba un momento. La mirada que yo disfruté hasta saciarme, y de la que además luego quería más. Yo sabía que me veías pero no sabía que estabas integrándote a mi piel, a cualquier sentimiento que ahora brota solo para ti, pero que no beberás más. Si lo hubieras sabido, si hubieras sabido todo lo que despertaste en mí, ¿habrías insistido igual? ¿Me habrías perseguido igual? ¿Me habría dejado llevar? Si tan solo hubieras sospechado que yo quedaría prendada de ti, sumida en un sueño melodramático permanente tan solo por ti… ¿te habrías fijado en mí?... ¿me habrías hecho tan tuya?

"…Miran al cielo y piden un deseo:  
contigo, la noche más bella  
Amores imposibles que escriben en canciones el trazo de una estrella.  
Cartas que nunca se envían, botellas que brillan en el mar del olvido…"

Me resistí, me repito ¡lo hice! Intenté ignorar tus palabras pero no pude más. Era imposible pasar por alto las frases que me sacudieron y finalmente boté todo el sentido común que me quedaba y acepté esta locura que siento por ti, y que me está permitiendo vivir como pensé que no viviría jamás. Sumida en un amor imposible que me da fuerzas para respirar, me eleva y me eterniza con una mísera y al mismo tiempo espléndida sonrisa. Tú sonrisa. Me resistí querido mío, cuando en el fondo sabía cuan claro era que me había enamorado como una necia de ti.

Lloro, te veo, me sonrío, te sueño, me derrumbo, te pienso, te extraño, te deseo completamente y eternamente porque sé que ya no seré jamás la misma. Ahora soy tuya aunque no lo sepas o no lo quieras saber. Toda comunicación se esfumó cuando partiste a tu nueva vida ¿Qué dirías si supieras que vivo en un ritual de ti? Que cuando estoy sola platico contigo, humedezco mis labios, siento mi piel, aspiro tu aroma y siento esos besos robados al tiempo y al sentido común. Que ya no me parece ridículo, ni tengo remordimiento por pensarte en un mundo alterno en el cual todo es posible, donde todos los encuentros circunstanciales ocurren, donde una sola oportunidad de estar contigo bastaría para cubrir toda mi vida de poesía.

Extiendo mis manos y cierro los ojos, y escucho tu voz que me pide mirarte, que me dice que sabes lo que quieres y que me quieres a mí, que toma mis labios y sacude toda mi existencia. Toco tu cuerpo, beso cada comisura de tus labios, recorro lentamente la línea de tu cuello, tus hombros, el nacimiento de tu cabello, tu espalda. No sabes todo lo que ha hecho mi imaginación en nuestros encuentros soñados.

El tiempo, la distancia, todo pasa. Todo caerá por su propio peso, y probablemente estaremos donde debamos estar al final de cuentas. Yo aquí, viendo pasar cientos de rostros frente a mí. La realidad, sea cual sea, no se pondrá sobre lo que siento por ti. Soñaré, pensaré, sentiré, viviré cada día lo que pasó y lo que imaginé, y toda esta historia terminará siendo una confusión de recuerdos y de deseos, y te seguiré amando hasta el último día.

Y sonreiré porque tomé mis sentimientos y los esparcí en torno tuyo sin tapujos, ni pecados ni arrepentimientos. Me abrí ante ti, te adoré, te busqué, te encontré y te llevé en mi alma para recrear el cielo aquí, todos los días. Enamorada, perdida de una quimera deliciosa que me acaricia inexorable y lentamente mientras se aleja a vivir, mientras se funde en mi mente y en mi latido para quedarse. Quedarse.

Me alimentaste el alma. Sanaste mi corazón. Lo entiendas o no… ya eres parte de mí.

Seré todavía más ilusa, pero admito que no puedo dejar de pensar en un quizás, porque así es la esperanza loca y enamorada, irracional y arriesgada… quizás no ahora… quizás en otra vida… quizás en mis sueños… quizás en los tuyos… esto de amar es un misterio que nos llena de esperanzas revueltas que se niegan a morir.

Enamorada… yo… de ti… precisamente de ti…

Hay quién podría decir que fuiste un manipulador muy hábil. Que literalmente jugaste conmigo mientras te fui de utilidad.

Lo que sé de cierto ahora, y me lo repito sonriéndome a mí misma, es que me recordaste lo hermoso que se siente estar enamorada. Que me gusta sentirme enamorada. Por lo pronto, enamorada del amor. De mi amor propio. Y quizás luego, de alguien ¿quién sabe?

No puedo enojarme contigo aunque hubieras sido el mejor y más hábil manipulador del mundo. Trajiste a mí una posibilidad que pensaba que ya no existía. La posibilidad de cambiar mi vida, dejar la tristeza y saber que puedo seguir viviendo intensamente y verdaderamente todo…

Gracias Ferman.

Viniste a despertarme.

Gracias queridísimo Ferman.

"…Miran al cielo y piden un deseo,  
¡Contigo, la noche más bella!  
Amores imposibles que escriben en canciones el trazo de una estrella.  
Cartas que nunca se envían, botellas que brillan en el mar del olvido.  
Nunca dejes de buscarme, la excusa más cobarde, es culpar al destino…"

* * *

Notas de la autora:  
Este songfic es el número 33 en lo que he llamado "Historias alternativas" con los personajes de Candy Candy. La canción es "Amores imposibles" de Ismael Serrano. Se estrena todita en la Guerra Florida 2019. Cualquier parecido con otros fics es pura coincidencia. ¡Gracias por leer y hasta luego!


End file.
